Unexpected Twists
by Devi Dark Wolf
Summary: After an 8 grueling months of search and stress, Scully gets a call that Mulder is back. Now Scully will need to tell Mulder about her pregnancy.


Unexpected Twists

Author: Fox  
Email: [squall_leonhart23@hotmail.com][1] Rating: PG Disclaimer: *Sigh* I don't own any of these people... they all have their rightful owners... all of you know that so just get over it!   
Distribution: Sure. Just try to email me to let me know where it's going.   
Feedback: Heck, yeah! C'mon, you know you want to... please? Review my story or email me.   
A/N: Am I the only one that must resist the urge to call Scully's child Samantha? I mean, that's probably what's going to happen but, everyone is calling her Samantha. ... I'm just calling her that because I can't think of a better name. Maybe I'll do a fic where it's a boy instead...

  
Mulder awoke, not knowing where he was. He became agitated as he looked around, not remembering what happened, where he was, or how he got there. It was plain, white and light green. He became more aware as he realized the IV needle, heart monitor, and respirator all somehow connected to him. He sighed and leaned back as he figured out that he was inside of a hospital.   
"You're finally conscious." Said a voice from his right. A short, pleasant looking nurse was walking in, tray in hand. She replaced the IV bag and adjusted his bed so he was more at an angle.   
"Can you tell me your name?" she asked gently.   
God, he was confused.   
"Mulder. Fox Mulder." He answered plainly.   
"Fox, dear, I'm going to go tell the doctor how you are. I'll be right back." She smiled, picked up the chart from the foot of the bed and exited the room.   
Mulder stared up at the ceiling; feeling like a bus hit him. His head pounded, his body felt weak, and he hasn't seen a reflection of himself in who knows how long. He didn't even know what day it was. He didn't exactly forget everything; he just couldn't remember the current events. As another nurse walked by his room, he called her.   
"Can you tell me... what day it is?" he asked meekly.  
"Thursday." She answered.   
"But, what's the date?" he questioned further.   
"Thursday, April 17th." She said, feeling his forehead. Mulder nodded his thanks and she left. As his head began to swim with thoughts, he began to think of his life and what to do, whom to notify.   
"Scully," he breathed aloud. Before he could think another thought, his mind and body collapsed with exhaustion, and he fell asleep. 

  
Scully walked briskly through the halls, stopping at the reception desk.   
"I need to see Fox Mulder." She asked, her voice wavering slightly at saying his name. He was gone. He was gone for almost 8 months. How could she see him again, how could she lays eyes on the man that she herself failed to find? The man that she denied her feelings to openly?   
The nurse gave her quick directions as Scully took the elevator to the 4th floor. She nervously looked around, finding the wing that she was to take. She quickly found Mulder's room, but hesitated to enter.   
AD Skinner sat outside, deep in thought. He stood up.   
"Agent Scully," he said.   
"Sir," she answered automatically. "I think Agent Mulder will be happy to see you." He said with a small smile. He nodded to her and proceeded to leave, as if he were oly waiting for her to see Mulder.  
She composed herself, took a deep breath, and quietly opened the door. She could only see the foot of his bed, but already her heart raced.   
What will he think of me now? What if he's changed, that he's not the Mulder I used to know? She thought.   
Scully shook off the invading thoughts.   
She stepped lightly into the room; her jacket only half-closed because of the incredible cold that hospitals always housed. She peered around a tray. Sure enough, in the bed, was the same Mulder she remembered from 8 months ago.   
Her heart felt like it jumped a mile. Her pulse quickened. Although she missed him as if he were a part of her, she did not relish the idea of the talk she was going to initiate now. His hair was the same length, not grown an inch, and he was still almost clean-shaven. It was as if it was only a few days ago that he was taken. Mulder was sleeping peacefully, a respirator installed to keep him breathing steadily. He was all beaten up; dark circles under his eyes, and nicks all over his face and arms. He had one dark eye.   
What the hell happened? He looks like he's been in a fight, and he just appeared here?   
She walked over to his side, watching his chest rise and fall quietly. Scully started to shed tears silently. As if Mulder had psychic powers, he stirred. He immediately looked to his right as Scully looked deep into his eyes.   
"Mulder," she whispered sadly. His faced showed a reaction of intense sadness as Scully reached down to hold him. "Mulder... I can't... believe it." She never stopped crying. She held onto him for an amount of time, feeling that if she let go, Mulder might disappear from her life again. That was something she couldn't afford to let happen again. Mulder caressed her head gently.   
When she pulled away, she looked into his hazel-gray eyes that shed tears of its own.   
"You have some explaining to do, Mulder." She said with a slight smile through her sadness.   
"No." He said, the first word he's said in 8 months. Scully's heart leapt again at his voice. "You have some explaining to do." She said, pointing to her abdomen. Scully looked down to avoid his eyes. This is the part she didn't want to do.   
"Let's just say that we're going to have to think of a name," she said, looking up at him again to see his reaction. His face registered mild shock, then acceptance. He contemplated silently for a moment, then looked up at her.   
"I can't help feeling that everything is all my fault." He said pitifully.   
"Essentially, yes, Mulder. This is your fault." She smiled at him. 

  
1 Month later... 

  
"Samantha Blair Mulder." He said, cradling the newborn in his arms. "God, that's the first time I've ever said that."   
Scully was resting in the hospital bed beside him. Her hair was tossed about, and she looked exhausted. She was happy that he was here to share the experience; that he was found before the child was due. Mulder's sacred leather jacket was on the bed, in an attempt to keep Scully thinking about him when he was to leave.   
Mulder had supported Scully when she reluctantly took a one-month medical leave. He, of course was the one who really prompted her to do it. He had called her repeatedly, and visited the apartment offering her comfort, support, company, and his warm smile. He offered to do all of the chores around, not letting Scully do much. It was like he had already chosen a path into his future. He also had talked to her about herself, about her life, and what it was like when he was gone, although Mulder already had a hard enough time trying to piece together the shards of his abduction. He had proven himself as a friend too many times, and as her soul mate, but now he needed to prove something else, too.   
Mulder stood there for a few minutes, watching the tiny child in his arms breathe silently. She had thick dark hair, much like Mulder, and Scully's piercing blue eyes. His expression was inexplicable.   
"It won't be the last, Mulder." Scully said suddenly. "It won't be the last." He looked at her. She was smiling, watching him watch their daughter. A nurse walked inside and whispered something inaudible as she took the baby from Mulder and lay her down inside the crib.   
"I think it's time she got some rest," she said to Mulder.   
"Yeah," he whispered. He walked and stood next to the bed.   
"Bye, Scully." He said quietly. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "You are an amazing woman, Dana Scully." He said to her, his face next to hers. She smiled again. He straightened himself up. "I'll be back tomorrow."   
"Okay," Scully mouthed as Mulder made his way to the door. As he walked down the halls his mind swam.   
"Mr. Fox Mulder, you are now a father." He said to himself. 

Mulder looked at his tiny apartment.   
What kind of a place is this for a child to live in? He thought. Jesus, what kind of a father will you be, living like this?   
Scully had said that she would take care of Sam for the most part, but Mulder felt like he was obligated to take of her as well. He wanted to, he needed to.   
He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. This life would be hard, yes, intertwining work and... well, a life. He couldn't set back time; he couldn't change the past. If he actually had the option, he probably wouldn't have changed the fact that he now had a daughter. After a span of an hour, he straightened out his apartment, including cleaning the refrigerator and putting all of his clothes in the right places.   
He was now seated on the couch with his head in his hands. He needed to call Scully, but she wasn't home. Mulder stood up and took another jacket since he left his leather jacket with Scully. He needed to think.   
Mulder unconsciously touched the small ring box in his pocket and left his apartment. 

  
~Fin~

   [1]: mailto:squall_leonhart23@hotmail.com



End file.
